Thwarted By A Metaphysic Puzzle
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Collins has a hard time understanding some philosophy...time for a break.


"Cannot believe me they gave us this shit."

Collins muttered as he stared in perplexion and frustration at the piece of paper, as he held a yellow notepad scribbling, before crumpling up the sheet of paper to join the other several sheets upon the floor.

The air was off in the loft, and beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead.

Collins sighed and irritated, shrugged off two layers of his shirt, leaving only a baggy ringer grey and white t-shirt on.

The apartment door opened and Angel walked in from drumming from the street, her high tops, tapping lightly against the floor.

Angel frown first at the buildup of heat within the living room, the frowned at the enormous pile of yellow papers, then frowned at the beautiful sweaty black man surrounded by his own clothing.

"Honey what happened? What happened to the air?"

"Um, it not work… um air's out." Collins said, barely able to form a sentence, under the internal pressure, as he sighed and rubbed his goatee with his inky hand, from where a leak had appeared in his pen.

Collins grimaced as he walked over to the kitchen sink, running cool water over his inky hands.

He splash water upon his face, cooling his sweaty face.

A pair of caramel arms slinked across Collins middle, hugging the taller man.

Collins' frustrated face softened as he looked down at a concerned looking Angel peering up at him.

"Are you okay honey?"

Collins smirked, "I'm afraid so, but I believe I've made a mess in the living room."

Collins walked back over to the living room and started to pick up the many balled up sheets of paper and broken pencil from the floor, throwing them in the trash.

"What has you so worked up honey?" Angel said as he plucked a crumpled ball with her nimble fingers and read what looked like complicated notes and scribbles, and a little doodle of a badly drawn atom with orbiting rings around it.

"I take it isn't your lack of understanding for physics, or maybe your bad doodles?" Angel joked, throwing away the trash and inky papers.

Collins chuckled. "No, not really. It's work, or really, the head of the Department of Philosophy."

Angel looked concerned. "Did you get in trouble?"

Collins shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that, for once, actually. He had a puzzle for all the professors to solve. And frankly, I'm thwarted by its complexity."

Collins stated sitting back down tiredly staring at the piece of paper

"A puzzle? But you can solve those Sudoku and crossword puzzles so quickly."

Angel said sitting beside Collins rubbing his leg reassuringly.

"Well, actually no it's not a puzzle really, but it's irking me as if you're missing a piece of a jigsaw puzzle, and that piece holds the answer to everything."

Collins rubbed his tired eyes.

"What is it then?" Angel peered at the sheet on the coffee table with curiosity.

Collins smiled at his lover's inquisitiveness.

"Metaphysics… it's a metaphysic puzzle."

"I thought you did computer age philosophy."

Collins smiled. "Yes, I am, but it's so much more than computer age. Metaphysics is one of the five major fundamentals of philosophy yet. Without an explanation or an interpretation of the world around us, we would be helpless to deal with reality. According to metaphysics reality is absolute and we could not feed ourselves, or act to preserve our lives. The degree to which our metaphysical worldview is the degree to which we are able to comprehend the world, and act accordingly. Or so it is to say for now." Collins grinned as his open faced palms met Angel's.

Angel smiled and loved how he brightened up every time Collins talk about his job.

"Who is to say that I or you exist? To the fact that we stand now in each other's presence? Or is there a benevolent god out there that, according to Christian belief, guides our every footstep into our pre-determined 'destiny'? We cannot be certain, but that is exactly what philosophy, or metaphysics is."

"But this… is just confusing, even more than plain philosophy is."

Collins said looking at the abstract of his own paper upon the coffee table, scribbled upon the yellow notepad.

"Well, Professor," Angel said slyly as she pulled the weary professor up from the couch towards the bedroom.

"I think you need a break."

"And what could we possibly do to pass the time?" Collins smirked, playing along, letting Angel pull him by his hands.

"Oh, I think I have a few Ideas, but you'll have to catch me first!" Angel giggled as she flung her red jacket in Collins' face then dashing into the bedroom.

Collins gave chase, closing the bedroom door behind him, as giggles chuckles, and laughter echoed soon became moans and stimulated groans.

Being thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle will just have to wait…


End file.
